I Love My Baby Just the Way He Is
by iluvskyfunky
Summary: Finally frustrated with Vincent's woe-is-me attitude, Cat calls Tess for a partner's night. However, things change when Tess tries playing relationship counselor and leaves Cat to tell Vincent just exactly what is wrong.


A/N: The title of this is a spin-off of Martina McBride's "My Baby Loves Me"

Disclaimer: I do not own Martina McBride's "My Baby Loves Me" nor do I won Beauty and the Beast.

**I Love My Baby Just the Way He Is**

There was a knock on my apartment door.

"Finally!" I mumbled to myself as I rushed over to open it. On the other side stood Tess with a 24 pack and brown paper bag. She had this 'are you okay' look on her face, but I couldn't care right now.

"Did you bring it?"

She held up the brown paper bag. "Yeah, I got it; just like you asked: Four Roses Whiskey. How come you like that stuff so much?" She asked as I moved to let her into the apartment.

A happier memory of me and my mom I didn't mind sharing: "I turned 21 on a Thursday. Obviously, my friends and I had all sorts of plans for the weekend, but mom said that Thursday night was me and her," I got out some glasses and ice while I continued, "She brought home a brand new bottle of Four Roses Whiskey and said that she wanted to have at least one glass with me as my first _legal_ alcoholic drink. So we sat and drank for the better part of the evening. I think we almost finished the bottle between the two of us," I smiled, remembering some of the stories she told me that. "Knowing her then, you wouldn't have guessed it, but she was a pretty crazy girl when she was young… she said that whiskey was the only hard liquor she could stand at that point."

We laughed at that as I poured a glass for both of us.

"Cheers," I said as we touched glasses and took a sip. I closed my eyes as the familiar warmth of the whiskey travelled down my body. I almost moaned as I tasted the flavors of cocoa, maple syrup and cherries with a spicy kick. I love this stuff.

"Hey," she said, a bit surprised, "This stuff ain't half bad."

I smiled. "No, it's not; it's about the only whiskey I truly enjoy."

"So," she said as we sat down on the couch, "you said you needed a partner's night. What's up? Trouble in Lover's Paradise?"

I groaned. "Not so much as 'trouble' as it is that he's goddamn _frustrating!_"

"Wow; is it something bad? Has Muirfield popped up again?" she lowered her voice.

I sighed and took a drink. "No, it's neither of those things…" I looked at her. "You know how, in a relationship, it's usually the girl who has all the doubts?"

"Like…?"

"Like 'are you sure this is going to work, are you sure you want to be with me, how can you love me?'…"

"Okay? So… what, are you having doubts, too?"

"No, I'm not; for the most part, our relationship is _fantastic_. I've honestly never been happier," I took a sip and looked at Tess, "I love him dearly, Tess, I really, truly do. It's just that… ugh! I can't get _through_ to him! Some days I want to wring his neck for being so god… damned… daft!" I made a motion like I was strangling someone and I'm pretty sure I had some sort of crazy expression on my face.

Tess took a drink and, in a slightly condescending tone, she said, "Honey, most guys are like that… daft, thick, stupid… I'm sure being some sort of genetically modified human doesn't change that… that kind of stuff is coded even deeper in a guy's DNA; I don't even think Muirfield could get rid of _that_."

We shared a smile and took a drink before I started up again, though not at full steam: "But that's the problem!" I motioned my hand out and down like I was pointing at something with it. "He thinks that because he was a part of Muirfield, that because Muirfield changed his DNA, that he's somehow substandard, that he himself doesn't deserve happiness… that he doesn't deserve me, and while that is kind of flattering – you know, have a guy think you're absolutely frickin' perfect just the way you are – I wish it wasn't for that reason, because, to tell you the truth, Tess, I don't give a flying fuck _what_ Muirfield did to him! It doesn't matter to me because I love him _just the way he is!_ I don't see them as two different parts of a whole: I see them as the _same _man! And I love that man with all my heart! Why can't he _see_ that?!"

I took another sip as silence fell over us for a few moments. I was still running around in my mind, cursing the difficulties of stupid men when Tess spoke next.

"Have you told him this?"

"I've tried. I've done everything I can think of: I got him his favorite cake, baked him his favorite pie, brought him some _really_ nice grilled steaks… and whenever I'm with him I _always_ try to touch him somehow: hold his hand, wrap my arm around his, lean next to him, cuddle with him… I'm always trying to show him I trust him, I accept him, that I _love_ him for _him_."

"Have you told him?"

I gave her a deadpan look. "Tess, whenever I tell him that I love him, I make sure to look him straight in the eyes so that there is _no doubt_ that I do."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I know, but maybe you need to tell him _this…_ _all_ of this…"

"But… I _showed_ him… don't actions speak louder than words?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No wonder you had major guy issues in the past… sweetie, guys need things spelled out for them, otherwise they don't get it."

I huffed and took a drink as I sank even deeper into the couch.

"So…"

I looked at her. "So… what?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Well, yeah… maybe… at some point."

She rolled her eyes. "Cat…" she warned.

"What? It's hard to get all of that out in one shot!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You did a pretty good job with me…"

"That's because I'm frustrated and angry and buzzed, if not drunk."

"So… now would be a good time to tell him, yeah?"

I blinked. "Wait, what? You're not leaving me –"

She held up her watch. "Oh, gee, look at the time. I must be going on my way." She smiled.

I kept arguing with her that she couldn't leave me, that we hadn't had our partner's night in a long time and she just kept saying things about how she had to get home and water the plants, or something.

"You don't even have plants!"

She was halfway out the door and turned to smile at me over her shoulder. "That's not the point. You," she pointed at me, "need to work out your issues with your guy. Night!" And she closed the door.

Ugh!

I glared around the room.

At least she left the whiskey… I sighed and shook my head. I figured I'd shower and cool down before I would go and talk to Vincent. Tess was right; I needed to actually tell him how I felt about this.

I wasn't focusing when I entered my bedroom, so I was quite surprised when I heard him.

"So," he said.

"Oh geez!" I said, then smiled a bit. He was sitting on the inside of my window sill with his arms laying across his knees. "You really should give a girl a warning when you sneak into her bedroom when she's not sober… guards are down and all that…"

He smiled. "How was your 'partner's night'?"

My smile fell a bit, though I knew. I sighed. "How much did you hear?"

He shrugged. "Enough…"

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Okay," I said, looking at him. "Let me change, and then we'll talk about this."

"Cat," he whined as I walked over him. "We don't –"

I placed my hand on his scar and ran my hand over his cheek. I loved how warm and strong he always felt. "Yes, we do, because obviously I'm not getting through to you any other way." I smiled. "Give me two seconds." He sighed as I got my pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

Soon, I heard: "One… two…"

I smiled. "Smartass! That's a figure of speech!" I heard a quiet chuckle as I finished putting on my tank top and shorts.

After I walked into my bedroom, I closed and locked the door before I climbed into bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Come here," I motioned to him.

He looked at me. "Cat…"

"Come here," I emphasized each word a bit more, and patted the spot beside me.

He sighed. "Cat…"

I sighed too, and smiled, then stared him down playfully, "Vincent, take off your jacket and your boots and get your happy ass in this bed before I drag you in."

He smiled. "I'd like to see you try," but nevertheless, he took off his jacket and boots and sat on the edge of the bed near my legs.

I sighed. "No, _here_," I patted the bed. "Beside me… where I want you… where you belong…"

He looked at me, sighed, and then moved so that he was sitting where I had motioned to. I pulled the blankets back so he could climb in, and then threw the blankets back over his legs. When he was comfortable I moved closer. Unfortunately, he was being stubborn, so I lifted his arm to place it around my shoulders as I scooted in closer and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder.

I must have still been a bit buzzed because I was soon distracted by the feel of him. He was so warm and firm and strong… I might have purred or hummed in appreciation, I'm not sure. All I know is that I wasn't focused on what I think I was supposed to be doing… whatever that was.

As I was soaking him in, Vincent spoke: "So… you wanted to talk?"

"Hm…" I hummed. "Not really… I am distracted by your awesome comfiness…" I nestled in further as he chuckled, then he rubbed my shoulder, signaling that he was finally relaxed.

I _should_ talk to him…

It was quiet for a while, then: "What you said to Tess… was it true?"

I moved so that I could look him straight in the eye, but so that I was still nestled into him.

"Every word," I said. "Every single word is true," I sighed. "And I'm sorry you weren't the first person to hear it. I should have told you, long ago, but, I don't know… I'm not _actually_ mad that you have doubts, and I know they're not reflective of me…" I caressed his face. "I just wish you loved yourself more than you do… you're not a bad guy, Vincent. It's not your fault that you wanted to avenge your brothers and fight for your country. It's not your fault that Muirfield tricked you, lied to you, and used you… you had every reason trust them and they betrayed that, but it was _not_ your fault… and you shouldn't blame yourself."

I searched his eyes, trying to get him to believe me. Finally he closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile formed on his face, as he nuzzled into my hand. I smiled as his arm tightened around me, bringing me closer.

He opened his eyes and mumbled: "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I stared right back: "You went to hell on earth to protect your friends and family after your home was attacked. You fought every day for the people you loved. You enlisted into a program that wasn't as honest as it should have been and when they messed up, they put you and the rest of your crew through more hell than anyone should have gone through. You fought, you survived, you lived, and you still have a heart and a soul… if there is _anyone_ on this planet who deserves love, Vincent Keller, it's you."

He pulled me in for a kiss that was sweet and full of all the love and understanding that existed between us. We pulled apart with smiles on our faces.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," I whispered back.

"Oh really?" he teased, "I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Prove it."


End file.
